Together Forever
by Rukishido
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sepasang suami-istri. Namun hubungannya kian merenggang, Kaien-pun ingin memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Bisa gak IchiRuki bertahan?  UPDATE! chapter 3, Ichigo mau menceraikan Rukia, bener gak tuh? check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Kali ini Ruki coba bikin fan-fic yang lebih bagus & plotnya gak berantakan!

(mungkin masih berantakan maaf ya, nilai b. indo Ruki jelek siih)

Semoga berkenan dihati ^^

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**Together forever**

_'Rukia, aku mencintaimu..'_ sekarang kata itu tinggal kenangan

'Kamu tak mengerti aku, Rukia!'

'Kenapa aku harus mengerti dirimu jika kau tak mengerti aku, Ichigo!'

hanya itu, hanya itu teriakan kami yang selalu terdengar di rumah kami , tak ada yang lain.

Aku adalah Rukia Kurosaki, istri dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Kami adalah pasangan suami-istri selebriti. Hubungan kami makin hari makin rentan, sudah berbeda dengan dulu dimana kami belum menikah dan dikala Ichigo belum terkenal seperti sekarang.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat sebelahku, suamiku Ichigo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, aku bersiap untuk menyiapkan hal-hal rutin yang selalu aku lakukan sebelum bekerja. Setelah mandi aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku, juga untuk Ichigo. Setelah selesai membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan kami berdua aku memakan jatahku dan menyeruput teh hangat untuk menenangkan pagiku. Kulihat dari dalam ruang makan, Ichigo sedang bertelephone dengan seseorang. Karena penasaran aku mendengarkan percakapan Ichigo dengan orang yang sedang ditelephone nya.

"ya... aku mengerti.." katanya lembut

_'siapa yang dia telephone? Kenapa suaranya lembut begitu?' _batinku dalam hati

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mataku terbelalak, hatiku semakin hancur mendengarnya. Suamiku yang sangat ah tidak, yang sangat lebih aku cintai dari apapun berselingkuh dibelakangku. Hubungan kami memang sudah sangat rentan, tetapi bukan berarti aku membencinya.. Aku tetap mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi. Ya, apapun yang terjadi.

Kulihat Ichigo memasuki ruang makan dan mengacak-acak isi kulkas berharap ada yang bisa dimakan. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat memakan roti bakar buatanku. Dalam hatiku aku terus menahan luka hatiku. Keheninganpun menyelimuti kami berdua, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa tadi?" tanyaku untuk mengusir kecemburuanku

"Teman" jawabnya singkat sambil meminum coca cola dari kulkas

_'Ichigo, aku tahu kau berbohong padaku. Tadi itu pacarmu kan!'_ jeritku dalam hati. Setelah tidak tahan menahan gejolak emosi yang menghantuiku, aku menjadi lepas kendali. Aku sudah tidak tahan menahan semua luka yang Ichigo berikan padaku.

"Bohong! Tadi itu pacarmu kan!" bentakku padanya

"Tidak, buat apa aku bohong! Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya dengan nada tinggi

**BLAM!** aku memukul meja makan. Aku sudah tak tahan menahan emosiku lagi.

"Tentu itu urusanku! Aku ini Istri mu Ichigo!"

"Istri apanya! Aku sudah bosan padamu!"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hah! Kau selingkuh lagi kan!"

"Tidak! berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu agar kau mengerti!"

"Jujur sajalah kau Ichigo! Aku dengar semuanya! BAJINGAN!" betapa bodohnya aku melontarkan kalimat itu pada orang yang aku cintai, namun semua itu sudah terlanjur.

Ichigo mengambil gelas kaca dari meja makan dan **PRANG!** Ia melemparkannya kearah lantai

"CUKUP! DIAM KAU!" bentaknya. Aku kaget akan bentakkannya meski aku sudah biasa menerimanya. Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menangis sepuasnya. 'oh Tuhan, kenapa kau begini tega kepadaku' jeritku dalam hati. Aku tidak rela jika orang yang aku cintai lebih dari diriku sendiri seperti ini.

_'Deai ni iro wa nakutte'_ nada dering monochrome no kissu terdengar dari handphone ku. Ku tengok ada telephone dari temanku, Kaien Shiba. Dia adalah salah satu model andalan majalah terkenal. Kami adalah teman lama. Ya, dia adalah teman kuliahku dulu.

"Ha-halo Kaien?" ucapku

"Rukia, hari ini kita satu stasiun tv kan? Jangan lupa nanti malam kita diundang ke interview artis." ucapnya panjang lebar

"Terima kasih.." balasku lirih dengan suara yang terlihat habis menangis

"Kau.. kenapa lagi?" tanyanya seolah-olah ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tak dapat membalas perkataannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Tapi kau harus ingat 1 hal, jika kau membutuhkanku, aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu" lanjutnya dengan lembut. Aku rindu kalimat itu, andai saja kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Ichigo sekali saja.

"Arigato Kaien-san"

"Douitta, Rukia"

=OAO=

* * *

_**15 menit kemudian**_ Kaien datang menjemputku dengan menaiki mobil BMW hitamnya. Kaien turun dari mobilya dan menghampiriku yang tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajah menangisku.

"Rukia.." ucapnya sambil memegang pipiku. Wajahku merah padam selain malu akannya, wajah menangisku jadi terlihat olehnya.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat. Nafasnya mulai mengenai wajahku _'andai saja Ia adalah Ichigo'_ gumanku dalam hati. Ah tidak, sadarlah Rukia, lelaki yang dihadapanmu ini bukan Ichigo tetapi Kaien. Entah kenapa tubuhku tak memberontak saat Kaien yang sepertinya ingin menciumku, bahkan mataku telah terpejam.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia" ucapnya dengan lembut. Kukira ia akan menciumku tadi. Ternyata aku salah. Mungkin ia tidak berniat untuk merusak rumah tanggaku dengan Ichigo. Tetapi kelembutannya itu membuatku nyaman dan terbuai akannya. Tak terasa air mataku meleleh lagi membasahi pipiku.

"Ru-Rukia! Kau kenapa! Aku salah bicara ya?" ucapnya panik.

"Tidak... Terima kasih... Kaien-san" ucapku sambil mengelap air mataku

Setelah itu aku menaiki mobil Kaien dan berangkat menuju tempat dimana kami bekerja. Didalam mobil suasana hening menyelimuti berakhir saat Kaien berusaha untuk mengajakku mengobrol.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya

"A-apanya?" Jawabku gugup

"Hubunganmu dengan Ichigo..."

"Buruk, sangat buruk.. Hiks.." tak terasa air mataku meleleh lagi

Tiba-tiba mobil Kaien berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Ucapku sambil menahan tangisanku

"Rukia" Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku dan memegang pipiku. Ia mendekatkannya wajahnya ke wajahku. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" lanjutnya dan bersiap menciumku

Aku segera menunduk untuk menolak ciuman yang akan ia berikan padaku. "Maafkan aku Kaien, aku tidak bisa.." kataku padanya

Kaien langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Tapi mengapa?" balasnya

"Dan kau juga tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Ichigo"

"Ya, kau benar"  
Setelah itu kami tertawa bersama mengenang masa lalu dimana aku menolak Kaien dan memilih Ichigo. Aku tidak menyesal akan pilihanku.

=OAO=

* * *

_**Pukul 1 siang**_

Aku melewati lorong stasiun TV untuk menemukan studio 3 dimana Kaien sedang melakukan pemotretan.

"Rukia!" Kata Kaien semangat saat mendapatiku di studio 3

"Hehehe, Kaien-san! Ini aku bawakan makan siang" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tempat makan bewarna hijau.

"Terima kasih, Rukia Kurosaki.." jawabnya sambil mencium keningku. Wajahku langsung merah tak karuan.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dan Kaien. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan... Ternyata ada Ichigo disana. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Yang jelas sekarang aku terlihat sedang selingkuh.

Ichigo mendekati kami dan menatap dingin padaku "Hebat juga kau, Rukia. Bisa mendapatkan pria seperti itu"ucapnya. Ucapannya itu sungguh mengiris hatiku.

"Bu.. Bukan.. i-ini..." aku berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun tak ada satupun kalimat yang dapat aku katakan padanya.

"Ichigo, kau ingat padaku?" tanya Kaien untuk menghilangkan suasana tidak enak diantara kami berdua.  
Aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, keluar dari studio 3 dan menangis di pojokan tempat parkir mobil.

"Hiks.. hiks.. huwaa.. kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku.. Kenapa!" aku berharap Ichigo mengejarku, memberiku pelukannya untuk yang keterakhir kalinya, merasakan aroma tubuhnya sekali saja dan melontarkan kalimat yang sudah lama ia tak katakan padaku_ 'aku mencintaimu, Rukia' _ya kalimat itu. Kurasakan seseorang memegang bahuku dari belakang

"Kenapa kau menangis, nona?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Aku langsung menatapnya, kulihat wajah Ichimaru sedang terlihat senang. Ia adalah mantanku sewaktu SMA dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia berada disini sekarang.

"Brengsek kau.." ucapku kasar sambil menepis tangannya yang menyentuh pundakku

Ia kembali menarik lenganku sehingga mulutnya dekat dengan telingaku. Ia kemudian berkata "Santai sajalah, aku tahu koq kenapa kau menangis" Ia segera menarikku menuju sebuah ruangan gelap, mungkin ruangan gudang. Ichimaru memeluk pinggulku dan menciumku dengan kasar. 'Tidak' jeritku dalam hati. Lidahnya mulai memasuki mulutku, menyapu semua gigiku, menggigit bibirku agar aku tidak teriak. Aku sudah meronta-ronta namun ia tak menghiraukan. Ichimaru melepaskan bibirku dan mendorongku sehingga aku berada dibawahnya. "Tenanglah Rukia, nikmatilah.." katanya. Aku semakin ketakutan mendengar ucapannya.

**DOK! DOKK! **Kudengar seseorang berusaha membuka pintu gudang yang terkunci dengan paksa

"Rukia! Kau disana!" Teriaknya keras

"Mmh.. mmhh!" Jawabku dari dalam dengan mulut yang terkunci oleh tangan Ichimaru

**BRAKK! **Pintu gudang yang terkunci itupun rusak. Dan kulihat sosok Kaien yang bercucuran keringat karena berusaha membuka pintu secara paksa.

Kaien memukul Ichimaru dengan keras dan menarik kerah bajunya "Jika kau menyentuh Rukia sekali lagi, MATI KAU"ucapnya marah pada Ichimaru. Ichimarupun kabur karena ulah Kaien.

Kemudian Kaien mendekatiku dan memeluk tubuh kecilku yang masih gemetaran "Rukia.. syukurlah..." ucapnya.

Air mataku mulai bejatuhan dari mataku menuju pipiku dan membasahi baju hitam Kaien yang sedang dipakainya. Mataku terbelalak ketika suamiku melihatku dengan dingin dari belakang Kaien.

"Cih, gagal lagi." ucapnya

Kaien dengan pandangan marah menatap Ichigo berkata "Jadi, semua ini ulahmu kan, Kurosaki!" bentaknya sambil menganggkat kerah baju Ichigo.

"Kalau iya?"  
"Brengsek kau!" Ucap Kaien semakin marah.

"Yang benar saja.. Dia itu istriku.. terserah mau aku apakan kan?"

**BUKK..!** Kaien memukul Ichigo hingga Ichigo terpental 2m dengan mulut berdarah

"Yang benar saja kau ini! Memangnya kau bisa terus semena-mena begini hah! Suami macam apa kau!"

Ichigo bangun dan melap bibirnya yang berdarah karena sobek. "Ya, kau benar. Oleh karena itu, ceraikanlah aku.. Rukia"

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku "Henti.. kan..." air mataku menetes lebih banyak dari sebelumnya

_To be continued~_

* * *

Alur ceritanya kecepetan ya?

Hwahaha... Ruki pengen skali-skali bikin fan-fic model beginian.

Ada yang punya ide supaya fan-fic ini makin menarik?

Semua caci maki diterima~ ^^

Review!~


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonnya nongol hyehehe... Meski Kai/Ruki XD

Disini aku gak ngasi peringatan untuk bagian lemon, soalnya udah baca rated nya kan?

Btw, aku minta maaf buat _**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**_ udah lama nungguin ini chapter!  
Maaf juga yang udah lama nunggu update-an! MAAF~!

Ini chapter terpanjang yang Ruki pernah buat!

Maaf atas comment author yang gak mutu...

Soalnya Ruki ini imajinasinya lemah

Makanya comment-nya Ruki aneh-aneh dan gak nyambung

* * *

Bleack (c) Tite Kubo

**Together forever**

**::: Chapter II :::**

**

* * *

**

_Setelah ditolong Kaien, aku diantarnya pulang kerumahku._

"Kau yakin mau pulang kerumah itu? Kau bisa disiksa oleh Ichigo kan?" tanya Kaien yang tengah sibuk menyetir.

Aku mencoba menjawab tapi tak satu kata apapun yang bisa aku katakan. Aku masih teringat akan perlakuan bejat Ichigo yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Rukia, Ia menyuruh seseorang untuk memperkosa istrinya sendiri. Bukankah itu sudah kelewatan?" lanjutnya lagi memecahkan keheningan yang aku ciptakan barusan.

Aku tersenyum mencoba menenangkan diriku yang sudah 'panas' oleh perkataan Kaien "Aku tidak masalah koq..." ujarku pelan

_Mobil Kaien terhenti karena sudah sampai didepan rumahku._

"Sebenarnya hargamu ini berapa sih Rukia? Kau sudah dibayar berapa oleh jeruk itu hingga kau mau dilecehkan begini? Aku bisa membelimu dengan harga lebih mahal darinya!" bentaknya

Aku kembali menghela nafasku, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kaien? Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu"

Kaien terdiam tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Setelah terhening beberapa saat Kaien menjawab pertanyaanku, "Lupakan saja" jawabnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya, "Mau mampir sebentar? Kumohon..." pintaku sambil membuka pintu mobil Kaien

"Baiklah" jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal. Mungkin ia kesal karena pertanyaanku tadi. Padahal kata-kataku itu tadi serius. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun asal Kaien tidak mengejek ataupun menghina Ichigo lagi.

.

.

.

~Normal's POV

**CKLACK...**

"Aku pulang..." ujar Rukia lembut saat memasuki rumahnya.

Kaien menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak ada orang kenapa mengucapkan salam?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Sesampai diruang tamu ia menyambar segelas air putih dan meminumnya "Kau mau mau apa?" ujarnya setelah selesai minum.

"Kopi boleh?"

"ya..."

5 Menit kemudian Rukia membawa 2 cangkir kopi untuknya dan untuk Kaien.

Kaien yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri di sofa (posisi duduk) dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia, maaf aku ketiduran" ucapnya malu

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak apa, kau pasti capek" Rukia menaruh 2 cangkir kopi di meja ruang tamunya.

"Terima kasih"

"Kaien, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau disini saja ya?"

Kaien tersenyum nakal, "Mau aku gantikan bajunya?"

"Hahaha... Boleh" jawab Rukia dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau kau bisa minum kopi lewat hidung" lanjutnya.

Kaien menjawab "Hah, mana bisa." Kaien dan Rukia tertawa bersama.

Rukia meninggalkan Kaien sendiri di ruang tamu. Ditengah keheningannya ia teringat akan sesuatu hal.

-Flash back-

"Hei Kaien!" sapa seseorang bertopi hijau bergaris putis dan memakai geta.

"Oh Urahara-san, ada apa?"

Urahara memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa pil bewarna putih kepada Kaien "Ini pesananmu, ampuh lho!"

Kaien segera memasukkan botol berstiker tengkorak itu ke dalam sakunya, "Tunggu, kenapa berstiker tengkorak?" ucap Kaien waspada

"Sudahlah... Cuma tempatnya saja kok"

Kaien yang teringat akan hal itu cepat-cepat memasukkan pil yang sudah digerus (udah jadi bubuk) kedalam kopi milik Rukia. Pil apa itu?

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Rukia datang dengan memakai terusan pendek (sedikit diatas lutut), rambutnya dikuncit satu.

"Maaf lama" ujar Rukia dan duduk di sofa sebelah Kaien.

"Ya, tak apa. Kau cantik" goda Kaien.

Rukia mulai menyeruput kopinya yang sudah setengah dingin. "Dasar, belajar menggombal dari mana sih?" balas Rukia.

"Hee, aku serius" singkat Kaien. 'YES! Dia meminum kopinya!' jerit Kaien dalam hati.

'uhh... Kenapa ini? Kepalaku mulai pusing' guman Rukia dalam hati.

PRANG

Rukia menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang tadinya ia pegang. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas. Hatinya merasakan jika hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. 'Tuhan, ada apa ini' batin Rukia sambil memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan mungilnya. Kini Rukia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kaien katakan.

"Rukia, ada yang salah?" tanya Kaien khawatir. 'gawat, ia tidak mungkin matikan?' harapnya dalam hati.

Rukia bangkit berdiri dan menghimpit Kaien yang sedang duduk disofanya. Dijepitnya salah satu paha Kaien dengan kedua kaki Rukia hingga menempel dengan *ehem* nya "Kau mengerti maksudku? Meski kita hanya berteman, sembuhkan luka hatiku Kaien... Bercintalah denganku" ucapnya lembut dan sedikit bergetar ditelinga Kaien sehingga membuat Kaien sedikit terangsang. Meski dalam hati Kaien ia tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia dan membatalkan niat buruknya, pada akhirnya ia tidak tahan menahan nafsunya pada Rukia.

Kaien menarik lengan Rukia hingga Rukia terjatuh dibawahnya. "Kau plin plan... Bukannya yang ada dihatimu cuma Ichigo seorang" ucap Kaien.

"Bagiku kau Ichigo sekarang." jawab Rukia santai.

Kini pose mereka sangat berbahaya, Kaien diatas menindih Rukia yang ada dibawahnya.

"Bisa kita kekamar Kaien?"

"Anak baik" Kaien tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Dengan begini, kau milikku sekarang' ucap Kaien dalam hati.

Rukia mencium bibir Kaien. "Kekamar yuk?" Pinta Rukia manja setelah mengecup bibir Kaien.

Akhirnya Kaien yang sudah terangsang menggendong Rukia menuju lantai 2 menaiki tangga dengan tidak sabar.(nggak sabar apa hayo..)

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama sekali aku tidak kerumahmu... Mana kamar yang bisa dipakai?" tanya Kaien

"Itu.." Rukia menunjuk ke kamar yang berpintu warna coklat. "Disitu tempat aku terakhir itu sama Ichigo" jelasnya.

"Baiklah"

Sesampai dikamar itu, Kaien membaringkan Rukia diranjang dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kau pikir aku mau kabur ya?" omel Rukia saat Kaien mengunci pintu.

"Tidak hanya untuk jaga-jaga" ucap Kaien menyeringai.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Kaien menanggalkan baju atasannya dan menindih badan Rukia. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Kaien bangun tidak menindih Rukia namun tetap saja ada diatasnya, "Emm... Rukia, bisa tengkurap gak?" katanya.

Rukia hanya menuruti apa kata Kaien. Setelah Rukia selesai membalikkan tubuhnya, Kaien membuka baju terusan bewarna ungu yang Rukia pakai. Kini Rukia hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Kaien mengelus pelan punggung kecil Rukia kemudian mengecup leher Rukia.

"Kau suka bagian punggung ya?" tanya Rukia. "Dasar aneh..." lanjutnya.

Kaien tidak menjawab karena ia telah sibuk menciumi punggung Rukia dan membuat banyak kiss mark disana. "Bagaimana rasanya Rukia?" tanya Kaien yang *anu*nya udah menegang (plak).

Rukia menoleh ke Kaien namun posisinya tetap tengkurap, "Seperti digigit serangga"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu... Katamu tadi aku Ichigo?" ucap Kaien tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan(?). "Aku buka boleh?" tanya Kaien hati-hati.

Rukia menjawab "Kita sudah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini, mana mungkin mundurkan?".

Dengan perlahan Kaien membuka pengait bra Rukia. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaien?"

"Cantik"

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke wajah Kaien, "Senyummu bagus... Kau tampak bahagia Kaien-san..." katanya dengan memegang pipi Kaien.

Keduanya saling menutup mata, bibir Kaien semakin dekat dengan bibir Rukia, Kaien mencium bibir Rukia dengan pelan dan lembut, perlahan bibir Rukia terbuka untuk lidah Kaien, Kaien memasuki mulut Rukia dengan lembut, lidahnya menggeliat didalamnya membuat Rukia sedikit geli.

"Ehmm... mmh..." guman Rukia yang mulut nya masih terkunci oleh Kaien. 'Dia menikmatinya' guman Kaien.

Setelah selesai menjelajahi mulut Rukia, Kaien kembali menjilati leher Rukia

"u-uaagh... ahnn... sa...kit... ja-jangan gigit terlalu keras.." ujar Rukia saat Kaien mengigit leher Rukia lebih keras.

Dengan mengacuhkan perkataan Rukia, Kaien tetap mengigit leher Rukia.

"Arghh.. nhh... Kai... aah" desah Rukia saat jemari Kaien yang kurus mulai membelai daerah kewanitaan Rukia dari luar celana Rukia.

Ciuman Kaien berubah dari leher turun ke dada. Diciumi lembut dada Rukia, ia beri kiss mark dimana-mana. Sesekali ia hisap perlahan dan karena sedikit gemas oleh dada itu, ia gigit kecil.

Kaien memasukkan jarinya kecelah-celah celana dalam Rukia, "Ahh.. uaaah... nnh, aaaah" suara itu di keluarkan Rukia saat jari telunjuk Kaien mulai memasuki daerah kewanitaan Rukia dengan lihai dan dalam namun dengan pelan.

Rukia mencakar punggung Kaien, "A-a uph...!" sebelum Rukia merintih kesakitan Kaien segera melumat bibirnya, untuk menahan rasa sakit Rukia menggigit lidah Kaien dan mencengkeram erat punggung Kaien. Meski Kaien merasa lidah dan punggungnya terasa pedih dan sakit, ia tetap membiarkan lidahnya itu digigit, punggungnya dicakar oleh teman kuliahnya dulu (digigit Rukia maksudku).

Kaien melepas jarinya. Dan membuka lebar paha Rukia. "Ma.. maaf... Ka-kai.." ucap Rukia perlahan pada Kaien.

Kaien mengelus pelan pipi Rukia, "Justru akulah yang minta maaf... Sakit ya? Air matamu menetes"

"Bodoh... Sudah lama aku tidak begini" jawab Rukia perlahan. "Sudah teruskan saja" lanjutnya.

Kaien tertawa, "Yang sudah berpengalaman memang hebat ya?" godanya.

Kini wajah Rukia sudah semerah tomat, Rukia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Biar saja".

Kaien kembali tersenyum, "Boleh aku buka... Umm... Itu mu"

"Ya" Jawab Rukia singkat. "Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak"

Setelah membuka celana dalam Rukia, Kaien segera menindih kembali tubuh Rukia sehingga Kaien berada diatasnya, "Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih dari ini" kata Kaien setelah itu menggigit pelan telinga Rukia membuatnya geli dan memerah karena malu.

Kaien kembali melumat bibir perempuan mungil itu dan tangan kanannya meraba dadanya sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai bagian paling sensitif Rukia. "Mmmhh... Ahn..." desah Rukia membuat Kaien bergairah lebih dari lebih. Selanjutnya Kaien kembali membuka lebar paha Rukia dan mulai menjilati bibir vagina Rukia.

Kaien memasukan lidahnya kedalam vagina Rukia. "Ahh... Ahhnn..." desah Rukia memburu. Kaien melanjutkan aktifitasnya, lidahnya mulai memasuki lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kaien terus menjelajahi Rukia sampai pada akhirnya Kaien menemukan 1 titik yang membuat Rukia lebih dinyamankan. Rukia memukul-mukul kepala Kaien. Pertama kali Kaien tidak tahu kenapa Rukia terus memukul kepalanya (kepala Kaien). "Ahhn... lep-lepas..." Kaien menurutinya. Kaien menarik lidahnya dari dalam vagina Rukia.  
CRASH

Nafas Rukia memburu, seluruh tubuh Rukia berkeringat "Ahn... hah... hah..." suara Rukia yang Kaien dengar.

"Rukia, sejak tadi aku menegang." ujar Kaien sambil menggigit kecil dada Rukia. "Aku masukkan sekarang." lanjut Kaien.

Kaien membuka celana panjang dan boxernya yang sejak tadi menutupi kejantanannya. Setelah selesai membuka, karena tak ingin membuat Rukia menunggu ia segera menindih Rukia dan menggesekan penisnya ke vagina Rukia perlahan. "Ahh.. ah.. nnhh.." desah Rukia membuat Kaien makin bergairah. Perlahan penis Kaien masuk kedalam vagina Rukia.

"Ah.. ah.. ah... waaa... ahhnn..." desah Rukia perlahan menjadi rintihan.

Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Rukia rasakan sekarang, Kaien mencium bibir Rukia dan kembali menelusuri isi mulut Rukia dengan lidahnya. Kemudian ia lepas sebentar ciumannya dari Rukia.

"Ah.. hah.. ah... ah... aaaaah..." desah Rukia mulai terdengar lagi.

"Boleh aku bercepat gerakanku?" tanya Kaien.

Rukia mengangguk pertanda ia menyetujuinya. Kaien mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Kaien kembali mencium bibir Rukia dan membiarkan bibir dan punggungnya menjadi penangkal rasa sakit Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. Tangan kiri Kaien meremas dada kanan Rukia dan tangan kanannya memegang paha kanan Rukia agar terus terbuka. Sesekali tangan kanannya mencolek bibir vagina Rukia.

"Aaaaah... Rukia, aku mau ke... lu... ar" desahan Kaien mulai terdengar.

"Ahhh... A-aku juga Ka-Kaien... Ce.. cepat lepas.. lepaskan.. ahhnn... Jangan didalam..." perintah Rukia.

Dengan cepat Kaien melepaskan penisnya dari vagina dari vagina Rukia dan mengarahkannya kemulut Rukia. "Ukkhh.. Telanlah Rukia..."

CRASH

.

.

.

Keduanya lemas terkulai, setelah beberapa menit Kaien bangkit dan memunguti baju Rukia juga miliknya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Setelah Kaien bajunya sendiri, ia kembali memakaikan baju Rukia dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_Kulihat sesosok laki-laki yang mirip dengannya berdiri di ujung tebing.  
Aku menghampirinya_

"_Ichigo.." ucapku lirih._

_Tanpa kusadari omonganku telah membuat sadar sosok itu. Ia menoleh padaku dan menuju kearahku._

"_Rukia.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum_

_Ia memelukku dan membuatku blushing._

"_Aku.. mencintaimu.." lanjut sosok Ichigo putih itu_

_Air mataku meleleh mendengar perkataannya meski aku tahu orang ini bukan Ichigo._

_Tapi.._

_Aroma tubuhnya..._

_Kehangatannya..._

_Dekapannya..._

_Tiba-tiba sosok itu menjatuhkanku_

"_Tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan!" jeritku saat sosok itu mulai melucuti pakaian dan pakaian dalamku_

_Tanpa menghiraukan aku, ia mulai menjilati bibir vaginaku_

"_JANGAN!"_

_._

_._

_._

Kubuka mataku, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang _soft _menyentuh bagian vitalku. 'Astaga! Itu bukan mimpi?' pekikku dalam hati. Saat kulihat, ada seseorang sedang menjilati vaginaku sungguhan. Mataku terbelalak, melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang lama tidak menyentuhku.

~To be continued

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau review~

Review mu sangat berharga bagi saya

Kalau misalnya mua kritik gak apa-apa! Ruki suka dikritik koq...

Nge-flame boleh, tapi jangan jelek-jelekin Ichi-Ruki!

Kurochi Agitohana : hehe.. Gak pantes ya peran Ichigo?

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : uwoo... sadis bener sama Ichigo...! Maaf ya baru update sekarang

Qiekun.v : eeeh? Segi empat? Rasanya segi tiga deh ==; oh iya sih, lupa ngehitung selingkuhannya Ichigo

Voidy : oh iya... iya.. *Ruki gak sadar itu* makasih ya udah di beri tau XD.. btw, review kamu selalu aku tunggu~! XD

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : ok.. ok...! XD

aRaRaNcHa : haha.. gak tau tuh! Mikan no baka.. Gebukin yuk! *dibakar ichigo-fc* XD

dorami fil  : Ichiruki lemon? Hyaaaa... maaaaafff disini jadi kairuki lemon!~ *maaf~!* chapter berikutnya Ichiruki *uph kelepasan*

amie uzumaki : alurnya bagus? WAAA... Ruki terharu~! baru kali ini ada yang berkata kalo alur cerita yang Ruki buat itu bagus!~ Muakasiiiihhhh XD

Ok...!

Semua caci maki diterimaaa! (asal jangan pairingnyaaa)

Ruki senang dikritik jadi kritik sebanyak mungkin!

Mau ucapin makasih juga ama mio 'ichirugiran' kyo soalnya udah ajarin Rukia yang masih kecil ini tentang _'itu'_

_(itu apa gak perlu tau! weeek! *julurin lidah*dikeplak readers)_

RnR plz?


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Forever**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**This fanfic is belong to Ruke Svetlo**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X Kurosaki Rukia(coz Rukia became Ichigo's wife) and KaiRuki inside**

**Warning : If you hate this fanfic, click exit button without leave any flame.**

* * *

**Still Rukia's POV**

"ICHIGO!" jeritku tertahan.

Benarkah itu dia, Tuhan? Apa ini jawaban atas semua doa-ku kepada-Mu? Benarkah aku tidak bermimpi?

Ichigo berhenti akan kegiatannya dan mengambil posisi diatasku, menatapku.

Aneh.

Kenapa tatapannya begitu? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Mata amber-nya tidak menatapku tajam seperti dulu. Tatapan apa ini? Kecewa? Memangnya apa yang sudah kuberbuat, Ichigo? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu. Kumohon, suamiku! Apa yang membuatmu sedih?

Berat mulut ini untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti darimu.

Ichigo membelai pipiku lembut, sentuhan ini. Sudah lama ia tidak berikan padaku. Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia Ichigo, suamiku.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku cuma bisa terjingkat tertahan mendengar pertanyaanmu.

Sungguh, aku malu. Aku takut.

Bukannya aku takut menerima tamparanmu yang selalu kau berikan, bukannya aku takut mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku, aku takut melukaimu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Sungguh.

"Kita cerai."

Cerai? Apa katamu Ichigo?

Cuma disinikah hubungan kita?

Apa artinya bulan tanpa matahari, Ichigo?

Apa artinya malam tanpa pagi, Ichigo?

Apa artinya aku tanpamu, Ichigo?

Sekarang aku disini, merenungi takdirku. Dicampakkan oleh sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Kupegang erat pundak Ichigo, kucium lehernya, kurasakan bau tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Air mataku tidak dapat kuhindari lagi, menetes satu demi satu. Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku menangis dipundakmu.

"Jujur, aku kecewa padamu." Bisik Ichigo pelan. "Aku kecewa."

Kujauhkan bibirku dari lehernya, "Maafkan aku, sayang." Aku meminta maaf meski aku tahu ia tak mungkin memaaafkan ku. Aku memang hina untukmu, tapi biarkan aku disisimu.

Ichigo terdiam. Aku ingin menebak semua pikiran yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Ichigo, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak masalah hatimu tidak bersamaku, tetapi beradalah disisiku. Akan kupuaskan hasratmu, aku akan berikan seluruh ragaku, seluruh jiwaku asalkan kau mau beradalah disisiku!"

Memalukan.

Aku melakukan tindakan yang tidak termaafkan, tetapi sekarang aku malah mengemis padanya.

Ini bukan dusta, Ichigo. Aku memang tak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan satu detikpun, aku masih tergiang akan buaianmu saat dulu-dimana kita masih berpacaran.

Kulihat wajah Ichigo, wajahnya tidak terlihat marah. Bulir-bulir air yang menuruni pipinya jatuh keatas permukaan pipiku. Ia menangis?

"Aku ingin mati, Rukia. INGIN MATI! BUNUH AKU!" bentaknya. "AKU MEMANG PERNAH SELINGKUH! AKU AKUI ITU! TETAPI SEKALIPUN AKU TAK PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN INTIM DENGAN WANITA LAIN, TAPI KAU! Aku tidak percaya jika perempuan yang aku nikahi bercinta ditempat dimana ia tinggal dengan suaminya."

Aku terdiam.

Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya didadaku. Aku dapat merasakan ia menangis, seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Ia mencengkeram kuat sprei kasur dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Aku cuma bisa membelai pelan kepalanya.

Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu itu. Aku memang wanita menjijikkan, tetapi apakah seutas permintaan maaf dariku tidak bisa kau terima? Apakah hatimu telah tertutup rapat untukku?

Kau sering melakukan perlakuan tidak pantas padaku. Memukul, menampar, bahkan menyuruh orang lain berbuat tidak senonoh padaku. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang kau menangis?

Apakah kau masih mencintaiku, Ichigo?

Ada 1001 pertanyaan sekaligus permohonan untukmu, tetapi aku hanya butuh 1 jawaban darimu. Apakah jika aku menanyakan 1001 pertanyaan itu, kau akan menjawabnya walaupun Cuma sepatah kata?

"Apakah kau mengampuni dosaku, Ichigo?"

Dapat kurasakan Ichigo menciumi leherku. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram erat sprei mulai menyentuh dadaku.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini,"

Menyentuhku? Betapa baiknya kau Ichigo. Kau masih mau menyentuhku, aku yang telah kotor ini! Apakah itu berarti jika kau tidak rela melepasku? Apakah itu maksudmu? Aku bahagia! Aku bahagia, Ichigo! Sangat bahagia!

Kau menginginkanku! Kau ingin menyentuhku! Aku tahu itu semua saat kau melepaskan pakaianku. Aku tahu itu ketika melihatmu mencium bibirku mesra. Aku tahu itu dimana tanganmu menjamah seluruh tubuhku ini.

Lidahmu yang meliuk di rongga mulutku ini tak dapat menyangkal jika kau masih mencintaiku.

Aku dapat merasakan sentuhanmu yang lembut membuaiku. Tanganmu yang memijat pelan dadaku, bibirmu yang tidak henti-hentinya menciumku. Nafasmu yang menggebu diwajahku.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Jemarimu yang lembut mencengkeram lemah sela-sela jariku ini seolah bertanya padaku, 'apa kau siap?'

Bahkan saat kita menyatu, saat kau menyampaikan cintamu melalui ragamu itu.

Hangat.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar mentari memasuki pelan kamar Ichigo dan Rukia melalui jendela. Pagi telah tiba tetapi kedua insan tsb belum terbangun dari mimpinya. Mereka terlalu lelah setelah melalui permasalah yang mereka hadapi tadi malam.

**Ichigo POV**

Aku membuka mataku, memposisikan diriku duduk. Aduh~ dapat kurasakan pinggangku sakit. Inikah akibat lama tidak melakukan itu?

'Itu'! ?

Ah iya, benar. Aku telah melalukan itu. Aku bercinta dengan Rukia.

Tunggu! Bercinta dengan Rukia! ?

Aku menoleh kesebelah kananku, kudapati Rukia tertidur lelap dengan selimut menutupi dadanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika wanita ini sudah disentuh oleh lelaki lain selain aku. Bayangkan saja, orang yang benar-benar kucintai disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

Bahkan aku ingin membunuh Kaien saat ia mengatakan jika ia telah menyentuh Rukia. Konyol bukan? Itu cari mati namanya!

Aku tidak ingin percaya, tetapi ekspresi Rukia berubah saat aku menanyakan itu.

Hancur. Itulah yang kurasakan tadi malam. Semangat hidupku seperti sirna.

Rukia, tahukah kau betapa kecewanya aku padamu?

Kau tau seberapa indah luka yang kau ukir dihatiku?

Taukah kau jika aku ingin mati pada saat kau merubah ekspresimu dimana aku menanyakan kenyataan sebenarnya?

KENAPA!

Dapat kurasakan kedua tangan mungil melingkar lembut di pinggangku. Rukia sudah terbangun rupanya. Ia menyapaku pelan, suaranya lemah tetapi lembut. Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya singkat, aku masih marah padanya.

Betapa bodohnya aku, Tuhan? Benarkah aku rela melepaskan wanita ini?

Berulang kali ia menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Sampai akhirnya, "Kau kemarin pagi telpon dengan siapa?" ucapnya kesal.

Sepertinya ia ingin mengingatkanku jika aku pernah selingkuh rupanya. Bagus, kemarin kau mengemis padaku dan sekarang kau mengejekku.

Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Aku benar-benar kesal. "Siapa yang cium-ciuman di studio kemarin?" tanyaku membalas perkataannya.

Dapat kurasakan jika Rukia semakin marah sekarang. "Siapa yang menyuruh Ichimaru untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku kemarin?"

He? Apa katanya? Oooh, Ichimaru itu! Yah, memang aku hanya iseng.

**Flash Back**

Seorang pria dengan berperawakan tinggi kurus menghampiriku di atap gedung studio TV. Ia menyapaku sok kenal. Dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menganggu istirahatku. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku ini Kurosaki Ichigo? Dasar menyebalkan.

Mendengarkan celotehannya yang menjadi-jadi aku bertanya, "Siapa kau? Ada urusan denganku?"

Kulihat pemuda itu tetap tersenyum. Ia Cuma menjawab jika ia adalah mantan Rukia. Cih sial, kenapa aku jadi kesal begini! Tapi, mungkin dia bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Ichimaru, kau bisa membantuku?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman-palsu tentunya.

Ichimaru tetap menyungingkan senyumannya, "Tadi kau bilang lupa padaku, sekarang kau malah minta tolong padaku."

Lupa? Aku tidak kenal kau brengsek.

"Yah, ehm maaf. Bisakah aku minta tolong?" ucapku ramah-palsu. "Ini soal Rukia."

Raut wajah pemuda itu merona merah. Heh, heh, heh, masi suka pada istriku ya? Brengsek.

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu."

Setelah memberi tahu pemuda bernama Ichimaru itu, aku berlari menuju studio tempat dimana Rukia bekerja. Ada yang aneh saat aku melewati depan pintu studio tempat Kaien bekerja. Aku mendengar suara Rukia.

Bukankan Rukia bekerja distudio paling bawah? Bukannya dia sedang pemotretan?

Begitu penasaran, kubuka pintu studio itu. Betapa terkejutnya diriku, melihat Kaien mencium kening Rukia. Begitu lembut, layaknya seorang kekasih pria yang mencium kening kekasihnya.

Aku cuma terdiam.

Terdiam mengawasi mereka.

Ah, Rukia menoleh padaku. Sepertinya ia menyadari jika aku sudah melihatnya. Matanya membulat, sepertinya ia ketakutan melihatku. Aku tengah menatapnya tajam, kepalan tanganku sudah siap meninju Kaien kapan saja. Rukia begitu ketakutan saat menyebut namaku. Kenapa kau takut? Apa kau takut aku akan menamparmu lagi? Tidak, aku tidak akan menamparmu lagi. Aku telah bersumpah. Dan gara-gara aku menamparmu, hubungan kita menjadi kacau! Aku ingin kembali kepada masa lalu, dimana kita saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Kaien-si sialan itu dengan seenaknya berkata, "Apa kabar, Kurosaki?"

Itu? Itukah yang kau katakan setelah mencium kening istriku? Apa kau tidak malu Kaien?

Dan kau, Rukia! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun?

"Tak kusangka kau dapat mendapatkan pria seperti ini, Rukia." Ucapku sinis.

DASAR BODOH! Sebenarnya aku ini marah pada Rukia, atau Kaien?

Kulihat Rukia berlari menjauh, Kaien mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku seperti menjadi obat nyamuk jika berada di samping mereka berdua.

Ah! Aku lupa akan sesuatu hal!

.

Kini aku berdiri dibelakang Kaien yang menenangkan Rukia. Kulihat Rukia begitu ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

Aku terlambat menolongnya. Padahal rencanaku, aku menyuruh Ichimaru berpura-pura ingin menodai Rukia dan aku menolongnya. Itu yang kurencanakan. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa berbaikan dengan Rukia.

Dan apa daya?

Aku sudah terlambat, Kaien sang hama penganggu brengsek itu sudah merusak semua rencanaku.

Sekarang, aku ingin mengumpat Kaien.

Hah? Mereka berdua menoleh kearahku. Kenapa? Baru sadar jika aku berada disini sejak tadi? Dasar parah.

Kaien menatapku tajam, "Semua ini ulahmu kan?" bentaknya.

Siapa kau? Kenapa berani membentakku seperti itu? Sialan kau.

"Kalau iya?" tantangku. Pada dasarnya, memang akulah yang menyuruh Ichimaru untuk melakukan itu pada Rukia. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku juga ingin menghentikannya. Aku Cuma ingin dilihat Rukia sebagai orang yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya seperti dulu.

Kaien mencengkram kerahku, kulihat ia benar-benar marah. Jangan bercanda kau, brengsek! Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang sok ingin melindungi milik orang lain. Jangan ikut campur urusanku!

Ukh! Aku terpental jauh menerima pukulan yang Kaien berikan.

Sakit.

Aku mengelap darah yang berada disekitar bibirku. Kuat juga dia. Ingin kulampiaskan kemarahanku padanya. AKU INGIN! Tetapi, aku mendengar tangisan Rukia makin keras saat aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku. Apa boleh buat, lakukan sesukamu Rukia.

**Flash back end~**

Aku terdiam dengan perkataan Rukia. Yah, mungkin saat ini lebih baik aku diam saja daripada berakhir dengan Rukia menangis lagi.

Aku dapat merasakan pelukan Rukia yang makin erat, seakan memintaku membalas pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berdebar-debar. Rukia juga. Aku dapat mendengar bahkan merasakan degupan jantung Rukia dipunggungku. Semua terasa begitu nyata.

Dengan segera, kutidurkan tubuh Rukia dan aku mengambil posisi diatasnya.

"Rukia," bisikku lembut. Aku dapat melihat Rukia-istriku terbaring pasrah dibawahku. Sudah lama aku tidak terangsang begini. Kami belum memakai busana apapun sekarang.

Pertengkaran yang biasa kami lakukan seperti mimpi. Lebih tepatnya mimpi buruk.

Aku tidak tahu jika rasanya terbangun dari mimpi buruk akan sebahagia ini.

Ia menyentuh pipiku lembut. Ah, kalian pasti tidak akan tahu bagaimana bahagia dan hancurnya aku sekarang. Semuanya begitu sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Tidak pergi kerja? Hari ini produser Braginsky Record ingin bertemu dengan kita," ucapnya lembut.

AAAAH, betapa indahnya suara malaikat kecilku ini. Tunggu, apa katanya? Braginsky Record? Ah lupakan saja itu dulu.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dengan segera kucium bibirnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih dari ini, Rukia. Sepertinya otot tubuh Rukia menegang. Mungkin dia masih lelah dengan kejadian kemarin. Tapi, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan lembut, kupijat kedua pundak Rukia dengan pelan tanpa melepas bibirku. Sepertinya ia merasa nyaman.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya ketika pundak Rukia tidak kaku lagi, ciumanku kuturunkan kelehernya yang menyeruakkan wangi khas tubuhnya. Kucium bagian itu, aku hisap lembut, aku gigit kecil hingga menampakkan tanda kemerahan.

Desahan Rukia yang terlontar disetiap sela kalimatnya yang menyuruh aku pergi bekerja semakin membuatku ingin melakukan lebih. Sepertinya Rukia tidak menolak jika aku melakukannya lagi.

Kuturunkan bibirku menuju dada Rukia. Setiap aku mengeraskan hisapanku, desahan Rukia menjadi makin keras dan itu semua membuatku merasa nyaman kecuali jemari Rukia yang menjambak keras rambutku.

Sekarang ,aku sangat bersyukur menjadi seorang laki-laki. Ternyata menjadi seorang pria memang menyenangkan, yah meski banyak tidak enaknya juga.

Kedua kaki Rukia yang mengapit pinggangku semakin keras. Seolah menginginkanku lebih.

Kuturunkan lagi bibirku tanpa melepasnya dari tubuh Rukia.

Kusentuhkan lidahku dari dada Rukia, turun menuju perut, dan kemudian bagian terintimnya. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak lagi mempersalahkan bagian yang paling membuatku terangsang. Aku tidak masalah jika Rukia pernah menjadi satu dengan lelaki lain. Bukannya aku tidak peduli, aku Cuma ingin menghilangkan hal itu dari otakku.

Kujamah bagian terintimnya dengan lidahku, kumasuki lorong yang begitu basah dan hangat. Wangi yang khas menyeruak dari dalam sana.

"Ah, ah, hentikan Ichigo, aku lelah," Rukia menjerit pelan dari atas sana diringi dengan cairan hangat yang menyembur tepat diwajahku, rasanya hangat.

Aku Cuma bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kau mengatakan jika aku bersamamu, kau akan memuaskan hasratku kapan saja? Jadi itu bohong ya?"

Kulihat Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Argh, lakukan sesukamu, Tuan!"

Marah ya?

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau kira aku ini sedang mem-BDSM?"

"Sudah, cepat lakukan! Aku tidak ingin terlambat menemui produser Braginsky Record."

Oke. Perintah yang menyenangkan jadi terdengar menyebalkan. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuh Rukia dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

Rukia menolehku, "He-hei mau apa kau," tanyanya terbata-bata.

Oh, gugup ya? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gugup-mu, Nona Kurosaki!

Dengan tiba-tiba,aku menghentakkan kejantananku kedalam frame Rukia. Rukia menjerit kesakitan. Baru kali ini kami melakukan yang seperti ini.

Kuku Rukia menghujam sprei kasur kami, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesakitan kali ini. Anggap saja ini bayarannya karena sudah selingkuh.

Kuhentakkan perlahan, memasuki tubuh Rukia. Inchi demi inchi kami lalui.

"Be-Become one with me," gumanku pelan. Maksudku itu sekaligus menyindir Rukia yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Braginsky Record. Kata-kata yang kusebut tadi itu adalah moto dari Braginsky Record. Yah, suasananya tepat.

Aku dapat merasakan dinding Rukia yang memijat erat kejantananku. Frame yang tadinya begitu sempit mulai terbuka bagiku. Aku menundukkan badanku sedikit, berusaha menarik paha Rukia agar aku dapat menjamahnya lebih dalam dari ini. Lebih dalam dari si brengsek itu.

"R-Rukia, cobalah untuk menaikkan pinggulmu semaksimal mungkin."

Rukia Cuma menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia menangis sekarang.

Mungkin ini sangat sakit bagi Rukia, tetapi ini sungguh sangat nikmat bagiku! Sungguh!

Setiap hentakan yang aku berikan padanya membuatnya menjerit. Tetapi jeritanya itu, desahan itu, membuatku gila! Sungguh ini gila! Aku tak dapat mengkontrol diriku lagi! Berapakalipun Rukia mengatakan jika ini sangat sakit, aku tidak dapat menghentikan gerakanku.

Akh, diiringi dengan desahanku yang terakhir, aku telah membebaskan cairan bukti cintaku pada Rukia. Begitu banyak hingga cairan itu keluar melalui frame Rukia yang sudah tak terjamah oleh kejantananku lagi.

Aku hanya melakukannya dalam 15 menit, tetapi Rukia sudah mengeluh terus jika pinggangnya terasa amat sakit. Minta maafpun Rukia mengacuhkannya. Oh tunggu, mengacuhkanku? Berani sekali dia. Kutoleh ke wajahnya, ia telah tertidur pulas. Air mata disekitar matanya masih terlihat.

Aku tersenyum. Kukecup pelan keningnya.

"Arigato, Rukia…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Waktunya bales-bales review! xD

Ruke : Yo all! Maafkan aku sudah mentelantarkan fic ini sangaaaat lama. Terakhir aku update tuh tanggal… lupa, pokoknya agustus tahun 2010!

Ichigo : APAAN NEH! Jadi gua yang nyuruh rubah tuh!

Ruke : *meringis kesakitan habis ditendang Ichigo* oke, review pertama dari siapa, Ichigo sayang? *ditendang Ichigo-FC*

Ichigo : *merinding* **icha22madhen** menyuruh mu apdet

Ruke: Iya nih, Ruki udah apdet, ok, makasih reviewnya semoga berkenan dihati ya, maafkan kesalahanku yang sudah lama tidak meng-update cerita ini.

Ichigo : dari **Hikaru Uzumaki** dia bi-

Ruke : *motong perkataan Ichigo saking nggak sabar nahan njawab review* ini IchiRuki, gimana? xD bagus ngga? *ditendang gara2 cerewet* mungkin aku nggak segamblang waktu chapter lalu, disini aku pengen ngutamain romance nya haha *tersenyum pasrah* *ditendang* ok, makasih reviewnya

Ichigo : *nendang Ruke* **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**mengatakan ka-

Ruke : AAAAAH SENPAAAI *meluk mamo* *ichigo sweatdrop berat* terima kasih banyak, anda sudah membimbingku! *cium mamo* *ditendang* ahaha bercanda peace, aku bukan yuri! Dan, bayarannya MAHAL TTATT *nangis* hiks hiks, dimurahin lagi napa TTATT *plak* ok, makasih reviewnya

Ichigo : *pundung karena Ruke nyuekin*

Ruke : Oke, *masih baca kotak repiew* **Meyrin Mikazuki**, hemm, happy ending ya? Yah semoga xD hohoo, KaiRuki? Bukan musuh IchiRuki koq itu! Yang jadi musuh IchiRuki biasanya itu IchiHime, yah meski saya suka keduanya *ditendang ke teluk Tokyo gara2 gak nyambung* ok, makasih reviewnya

Ichigo : HURUSAE(Urusai, logatnya Ichigo kan gitu xD)

Ruke : STFU! *Ichigo kembali cengo* **sava kaladze** whaduh, Kaien tokoh baik? Aaah nda tau saya, Kaien itu gado-gado, soalnya tokohnya campur aduk *ditendang Kaien FC* Tidaaaak *plak* mon mon lemon hyaha! Entah mengapa kalau bikin adegan Ichigo X Rukia aku jadi pingin nonjolin romance ketimbang adegannya. AAAAAH, ada apa dengan saya TTATT *nangis Bombay berakhir ditendang* oke, makasih reviewnya senpai!

Ichigo : *nunjuk2 Ruke* K-Kau i-

Ruke : *motong ucapan Ichigo sambil ngomong super cepat* **Voidy**… yooloh, makasih yaaaa *meluk rui* untuk menasehati aku sampai ngetik panjang lebar begini TTATT *nangis di kaki Rui* *ditendang* oh iyaaa, saya udah berusaha ngecek spelling nya biar ngga ada eh maksudku biar mengurangi salah ketiknya, gomen T.T WOOO! Awesome, ide anda benar-benar awesome! *nulisdinotes* saya claim ya idemu! *ditendang* dan, saya udah berusaha menekankan perasaan karakternya, gimana jadinya, kesannya jadi terlalu berbelit-belit nggak? Mohon komentarnya xD Terima kasih Rui Senpai, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati~! *dilempar tong sampah gara2 yuri*

Ichigo : *ngusrek2 rambut gara2 dikacangin*

Ruke **: ****Sader VectizenIchi**, hohoho, monggo, apakah sudah memuaskan hasratmu?~ *digampar gara2 pake tata bahasa mesum* heeh, iya itu ichigo, masa gue? *plak* xD oke, makasih ya reviewnya, semoga berkenan dihati ya chapter kali ini.

Ichigo : …. *capek dikacangin*

Ruke : **nejigaa** dan **nobOdeh**, udah update nih! Gimana? Maaf nggak bisa hot banget. Aku pengen ngutamain romancenya, tapi kayaknya jadi aneh ya? *cengo sendiri* ya sudahlah, terimakasih reviewnya xD

Ichigo : Nggak aneh koq… *ngomong walau menduga kalau gak bakal dijawab*

Ruke : -aru? Bilang apa barusan?

Ichigo : *blushing* ti-tidak ada apa-apa! A-aku ha-

Ruke : *motong pembicaraan* oh ya sudah. **Rio-Lucario** aaaah? Masa sih? Padahal aku bego bikin lemon hahaha. Terima kasih reviewnya, aduuuh, jangan ditendang donk Ichigo, kasihan kan xD *padahal dalam hati seneng* okeee, semoga chapter kali ini berkenan dihati mu yaaa, xD

Ichigo : *duduk pasrah mendengarkan Ruke berbicara sambil ngangguk2 geje*

Ruke : **NaTsu1212** Whadoh, lha kalo chapter lalu kurang hot, lha chapter ini tambah lebih super bener-bener nggak hot TTATT maafkan aku naTsu! Kau ini yang dI fb itu bukan? Maafkan aku ya, maaf, maaf! Aku nggak isa bikin yang kaya chapter lalu lagi, style nulisku BUEDA sekarang. Entah jadi makin jelek atau bagus, penilaiannya saya serahkan ke anda xD

Ichigo : *muntah denger Ruke bilang kalo style Ruke membaik*

Ruke : *nutup hidung* **vvvv**, uhm…. Yah, begitulah, maaf nggak hot ya : makasih udah mau review saya, semoga chapter kali ini berkenan di hati. *sob sob sob* maaf… kalau nggak hot TTATT

* * *

**Oke, semua! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, saya lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau kalian meninggalkan review =))**

**Maafkan aku ya, kalau saya jadi berubah mendadak puitis atau puitis yang jelek atau… *cengo* bingung mau ngomong apa xD**

**Boleh minta satu hal? xD**

**REVIEW YA!**


End file.
